Mass of Hatred
by Legendarydolphinman
Summary: I liked Naruto Genkyouien. So here's a oneshot where the Kyuubi from Naruto Genkyouien is place in Canon. ONESHOT!


Naruto was now ready to face against the Kyuubi. Naruto had just defeated and accepted his inner darkness.

"Since you already conquered your hatred, then you should be able to beat the Kyuubi yo." Killer Bee said. "Remember that the Kyuubi's chakra must be pulled away with your own chakra. Because only chakra can be pulled by chakra."

"Got it. Bee! Thanks!" Naruto responded.

"Also heads up. The Kyuubi has the power to sense emotion. With all that hate bottle inside him. The Kyuub is at a mass of hatred by now." Bee added.

Naruto raised his right thumb to nod to those words.

Naruto then entered in front of the gate that sealed away the Kyuubi inside him. Naruto sigh in relief, because he was only expecting the Kyuubi to be right there in front of him and go glare at him like usual.

Naruto then begin to slowly release the seal and waited in anticipation for the Kyuubi to appear in front of him.

The gate finally opened. Now a epic battle between Naruto and Kyuubi should occur by now.

But the Kyuubi hasn't appeared yet.

Naruto thought to himself, _'It's not like the Kyuubi can go invisible or disappear right?'_

After some thinking, Naruto came up with an great idea.

"HEY YOU STUPID FOX, I'M GOING TO SPANK YOUR BUTT IF YOU DON'T GO FACE ME RIGHT NOW!"

Naruto smirked to himself, after all a simple taunt wouldn't easily grab the Kyuubi's attention, so why not treat it like a child while taunting him. After all the Kyuubi was very prideful and way older than Naruto so this should have piss the Kyuubi a lot.

"Okay! I'm coming Naruto-nii-chan!" The Kyuubi responded with a cheerful and childish voice.

*'Naruto-nii-chan'*, At those words Naruto heard. Naruto's brain just stopped working.

Then the giant big old fox with 9 Tails came in front of Naruto. Of course with it's ferocious appearance, it has made Naruto awakened from his previous shock.

Naruto then went into instant Sage Mode faster than it took to cook instant ramen. Which by the way would take about 3 minutes to make instant ramen.

Naruto then launched himself into the air and punched Kyuubi right in the jaw. The Kyuubi was then launched back across 20 meters.

"OW! Why'd you hit me Naruto-nii-chan? Sayuri didn't do anything wrong!" The Kyuubi has tears in it's eyes.

At those words, Naruto's brain froze again once more.

Then the Kyuubi looked at itself.

"Ah! I know why now. Naruto-nii-chan doesn't like my big fox form." Then the Kyuubi made a large amount of clouds appear that surround itself.

As the clouds eventually all disperse, what remain was not the large nine-tail fox but instead was a little fox girl with honey-colored hair and fur. She had disturbingly big red eyes.

Naruto who had just brain stopped working a while ago. Went back to work, and then stopped working once again. Because it was as if reality itself is full of bullshit.

"Muu, Naruto-nii-chan. You look like a lot taller now than before. And is that makeup on your eyes? It makes you look silly!" The foxgirl laughed.

Naruto pinched himself at the cheek.

Naruto slowly went back to his normal thinking self, after realizing reality is still reality.

"Uh... Thank you I guess." If the Kyuubi-turned fox girl compliment you, then you should at least says thanks.

"Hey hey Naruto-nii-chan, did you became stupider as you became taller?"

"Yes..." Naruto could only think, _'Let's just go with the flow right now.'_

"Naruto-nii-chan, you know I didn't recognize you at first and I thought you were a stranger, so I, the great Sayuri, went into hiding. Cause Stranger danger Muu..." 'Sayuri' proceed to ramble on and on.

At this moment, Naruto had to use the legendary two words that Jiraiya had taught him during his two-year trip when dealing with women who talks a lot.

"Yes...yes..." Naruto spoke these two words with excellent level of calmness and smoothness.

Then after a while of conversing. Naruto then smoothly inserted a question.

"Um, what is your name? Naruto inquired.

"I can't believe you forgot Naruto-nii-chan! My name is Higashiyama Sayuri. Now don't you forget it again Muu..." Sayuri pouted.

"Right... so Sayuri do you mind if you let me grab your chakra with my chakra?" Naruto asked nicely.

"Sure Naruto-nii-chan!" Sayuri said.

Naruto then proceed to grab Sayuri's chakra. And it was successful!

Then Naruto thought to himself, _'A mass of hatred...huh?!'_

"Well see ya later Sayuri."

"See ya later Naruto-nii-chan. Visit me some time later."

"Okay..." Naruto then left.

Back to where Killer Bee, Yamato, and Naruto's real body at. Naruto's body awaken.

"So was it successful?" Yamato asked.

"I guess." Naruto said with a lack of enthusiasm. "Hey Bee, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure Naruto, I answer your question yo."

"Bee, is the Nine-Tails Fox a little girl?"

"Naruto, Bijuu don't got genders. What's up with you asking that weird ass question?!" Killer Bee shouted.

"Ah. Nothing. I think I need some sleep or be awake. I think this is some dream." Naruto told himself.


End file.
